Blessing or Curse?
by Kalyte Rose
Summary: When a magic gem separates both Krad and Dark from their tamers and Krad is killed, Daisuke Risa and Satoshi team up to find a runaway Dark. But will the four be able to sort out their mixed up relationships?


Disclaimer: I'm poor. I don't even have a job. Why would I own DNAngel?

A/N: --_This font indicates a flashback-- "These are thoughts." _This is gonna move kinda fast, tell me if I'm rushing things too much. I need lots of feedback on this story! I feel a little lost with it, but I like the premise, so come and help me!

**Blessing or Curse?**

**_Chapter One: What Happened?_**

_--"Well, it was fun while it lasted, old friend," Dark said, head down to hide his overwhelming emotions._

"_What are you talking about? It can't be over just like that, can it? Just because Krad is gone doesn't mean…" Daisuke choked up._

"_I'm sorry…"--_

Five weeks had past since Dark had walked away in his own body. Daisuke leaned his head in his hand and stared out at the window into the snow. So many memories of Dark swept over him, triggered by the pristine white. The freezing hiking trip, St. White's Day's ribbon, his painting and Freedert, those wickedly white wings. He tried to decide whether loosing Dark was a blessing or a curse.

"Even if the life of a thief was difficult, at least I wasn't alone all the time," Daisuke thought. Suddenly he heard the door open behind him, and Emiko slid into the room.

"Dai-chan," she said softly, "It's Sunday, why aren't you out with your friends? Riku called yesterday. I'm sure she'd want to go do something." Yes, he remembered the call. He'd told his mom to say he wasn't home. Although things were going very well with her, he couldn't manage to pull himself out of his grief. She was worried about him, which bothered him, but he couldn't seem to shake his feelings.

Emiko sighed. "Dai, I know you're upset because Dark is gone, but don't let it ruin things between you and Riku. In fact, maybe you should tell her about it, it might make you feel better to talk about it to someone besides your family."

"But Dark's supposed to be a secret!"

"He's not in your DNA anymore, what will it matter?"

"And Riku thinks Dark's a pervert!"

"But you can finally explain what actually happened!"

"She'd never believe me," he whispered helplessly, her blunt observation cutting him.

"Take a piece of artwork with you," she said on her way out, adding under her breath, "You can give it to her for all I care if it will just cheer you up." Daisuke heard her comment and was forced to smile. Maybe talking to Riku would cheer him up.

* * *

"Hello Daisuke," Risa said, letting him in, "I'm sorry but Riku's not here. You're welcome to come in for awhile." She was so happy to see him. For some reason, he made her think of Dark, perhaps because of how often he'd helped her. Dark's goodbye note, left in place of his final stolen piece of art, had devastated her. Maybe she could tell Daisuke about how her heart was in a million pieces; he'd always been there for her before, and he was easier to talk to now that he was with Riku. 

"Ok," Daisuke replied. His heart sank, as he clutched the bag he'd brought. He'd been looking forward to getting his feelings off of his chest. But perhaps…

"Risa, um, can I tell you something very important?"

"I guess so." She was willing to talk to him, but she wasn't sure how she felt about her sister's boyfriend telling her a big secret.

"I used to be Dark." He felt as if he had Dark's wings hovering above him again.

Risa, however, didn't feel the same. "What do you mean? What are you trying to pull? How dare you come here and say stuff like that when you're supposed to be in love with my sister?" He'd never seen her so furious.

"Wait, please let me explain," he said quickly, yanking something out of the bag. Suddenly, he held up the Star of Demetrius, a delicately gem studded starfish dipped in gold. It was also the last piece Dark had stolen. Emiko had found it on their doorstep the morning after Dark left.

Risa broke down crying. "How on earth…?" Daisuke proceeded to tell her everything. How it first happened, how he'd fallen for Riku, how Satoshi was victimized. And the day the four of them entered the temple.

_--"Daisuke!"_

_"Satoshi!" The yelling of the two spirits couldn't stop their tamers' hands. Daisuke and Satoshi reached up for the gem at the same time...--_

The words poured from him, like he was setting his own soul free with the secret. Though Daisuke was in tears, Risa screwed up her face.

"And you just let him walk away?" she asked, angry for both of them. Daisuke nodded.

"I didn't know what else to do, I felt so empty," he replied.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way," she said, patting his hand. Daisuke hung his head and Risa rubbed his back, tears on her own face.

"He just stood in the doorway of the cave, and calmly said we'd never see each other again," he murmured, "Can he really not miss me? He used to be with me always and now…does he feel as alone as I do?"

Risa nodded, "I know it's not the same, but I know exactly how you feel. I always had his name on my lips, and I don't know what to do now that he's gone."

"That's exactly how I feel: what can I do?"

* * *

Freedom! 

Satoshi inhaled deep for what must have been the first time in his life. "That's right. I'll be a Hikari again, thank you." He slammed down the receiver. Freedom! Now that that demon was gone, freedom was all Satoshi could taste, smell, and breathe.

_--Satoshi felt like he could smell Dark. He stood at the mouth of the cave beneath a large sanctuary. "You listen closely you little rat. Don't touch the Artist's Masterpiece. It will destroy great art and us." Krad's voice echoed in his head and Satoshi nodded as he entered the cave. It was a dark night, and Satoshi's candle made eerie shadows on the wet cavern walls. Krad continued, "It was made by an ambitious artist with no talent. It's said that it sucked in his soul in order for him to create great art. Likewise, it would probably demolish your beautiful body." After several twists and obvious traps, Satoshi reached the temple. It was an opening in the cavern with four gold pillars and gold covering the floor. Trinkets, jewelry, and paintings lay everywhere. Before he could look for the vase Dark had come to steal,_ _he saw it. The Artist's Masterpiece._

_His hands were suddenly on the diamond. He and Daisuke were thrown back, and with hands still on the gem, stood Dark and Krad. Krad sprang for Daisuke, knowing it would weaken Dark. But Satoshi was faster. He covered Daisuke, blocking Krad's magic. Krad was about to seek revenge on his former tamer when he fell to his knees. Dark was victorious.--_

Satoshi stood up, and his smile left him. His back was blistered from Krad. However Satoshi's mind was elsewhere. "Poor Daisuke," he thought, "he was so upset." Satoshi remembered the tears glittering in Daisuke's eyes. Suddenly, he perked up. "We're not enemies!" he realized, "I wonder how he's doing." He quickly dialed his house, and he began to worry about what he would say. Luckily, Daisuke's mother picked up. "The Harada's? Thank you." "_I'll meet him there."

* * *

_

"You have to understand, Risa," Daisuke said, after his tears had subsided, "Dark, all he'd ever wanted was co-existence with me. He wanted to live vicariously through me, but if I had gotten Riku's unconditional love while he was with me, he'd disappear until _my_ son was fourteen. But now, Dark has his own body. The Artist's Masterpiece stole his soul from my body. How could I deny Dark his own life by asking him to stay with me?"

"But Daisuke, wasn't he you're friend at all?" Risa asked, hopefully, "Don't you think he cared about you? I'd think that living in someone's head, I'd get to know them."

Daisuke pursed his lips, "I'm not sure, I don't know how he felt about me."

"Hmph, well its sounds to me like you need to think this through a little," she said, indignantly, "Do you know why Dark up and left with no explanation? I mean did you even talk to him about it?"

"I told you, he just left me right after it happened," Daisuke defended, "Besides I was worried about Satoshi, he was hurt." Risa nodded. She was silent for a moment and then looked up at him decidedly.

"I miss him, and you miss him," she said confidently, "So we obviously should go look for him." Daisuke just looked at her.

"You think so?" he said finally.

"Yeah, you said Wiz was still around so he can help us look," she replied, "And you used to be him so you should be able to figure out where he's at."

"How do you do it, Risa?" Daisuke smiled finally as he looked up at her.

"Do what?"

"Just decide to do something. You never think twice," he replied, "Once you get something in you're head, nothing stops you. Ever since you saw Dark, you wanted him. And the way things are going, you just might get you're wish." Risa looked at him wide-eyed before smiling.

"Don't look at me like that Daisuke," she chided, "I'm not Riku!" Daisuke looked shocked until Risa's smile slipped into giggles.

He laughed too. "Now you're just being mean," he whined, "But I'd better get going. Mom is gonna start worrying. She's been kinda paranoid about me, now that Dark's gone."

"That's understandable." Risa walked Daisuke to the door. Just as they opened it, Satoshi began walking up the drive. "Hiya, what are you doing here?" Risa asked, not even trying to hide her surprise.

"Um, I was looking for Daisuke," Satoshi said, blushing, "I needed to speak to him about some school work."

Daisuke looked at him shyly. "I told her everything, Satoshi," he said softly, unsure of how the serious boy would react.

His eyes widened momentarily, "I see."

"You're not angry are you?" he asked timidly.

Satoshi realized his shock had come off as rude. "Um, no, not at all," he replied, "I just didn't think you would tell anyone." While the two boys were conversing awkwardly, Risa was contemplating.

"Daisuke, you said your mom is worried about you, right?" she said suddenly, ignoring their dialogue altogether, "Why don't the three of us go to your house and we can discuss what to do?"

"What to do about what?" asked Satoshi.

"With Satoshi?" Daisuke asked simultaneously. The two looked at each other, confused.

Risa simply smiled, "Satoshi can help us find Dark."

* * *

A/N: Please, send me a little advice, commentary, etc! 


End file.
